


And Eve Was Weak, And I Was Weak (Is Michael weak?)

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, christine is sue, jeremy is tommy, michael ends up playing carrie, there's a.... lot of trope, there's some sexual harassment from the oc but i didnt list any rape so shruggie, they're preforming carrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: “Tommy, lately, I’ve just not been feeling right. I’m so ashamed of how we’ve all been treating Carrie White.”A performance of Carrie The Musical draws Jeremy and Michael together. They shine.





	And Eve Was Weak, And I Was Weak (Is Michael weak?)

**Author's Note:**

> SO HOW ABOUT THAT BEE EM CEE BOOTLEG HUH
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynC13Ndy1as (October 23, 2017)

_ “Tommy, lately, I’ve just not been feeling right. I’m so ashamed of how we’ve all been treating Carrie White.” _

 

Christine’s voice carried (ha) across the theater; both Jeremy and the rest of those working on this play watching her as she sang, leaning into Jeremy’s shoulder, his breath held.

 

The students of Middleborough High (at least the theatre and tech geeks) were in the middle of a full non-dressed run through of  _ Carrie the Musical _ .

Michael stood in the wings, watching the scene unfold, Brooke stood next to him, both wearing matching tech shirts that Chloe had made the crew, their sweater and hoodie tied around their waists.

 

Some junior- Megan, or something -had snagged the role of Carrie with her amazing solo at auditions, giving Christine the second best female role. Mr. Reyes had considered switching all the roles, giving Carrie to a boy, Tommy to a girl, ect and ect and ect, but eventually remembered the shower scene and canceled that idea.

 

Michael watched on, the two performing one of his favorite songs in the whole musical, and Brooke smiled sourly, watching her girlfriend sing as if she was in love.

 

Both techies sighed as Christine sang out one of the “Do me a favor”’s, for varying reasons, when Chloe and Jake slid next to them, waiting for their cue as Chris and Billy, Chloe elbowing Brooke and Jake elbowing Michael, translation, “Mr. Reyes wants you to get back to your job but doesn’t want to interrupt rehearsal,” before heading onto the stage.

 

Michael and Brooke did just that, tearing their eyes away as Chloe rang out one of Chris’ coolest lines in the whole show. Turns out Chloe was pretty good at learning lines when they were sung or for a character she liked.

 

“So,” Brooke started as she grabbed a box with paint cans in them. “How’s the whole, ask Jeremy out to prom thing going?”

Michael sighed, grabbing a box like Brooke’s, shrugging. “It’s not going anywhere. I don’t want to make him feel weird. Both because I’m, well, you know, and for the fact that he wouldn’t even be able to get in without being invited.”

“That’s fair. You should still try to-”

“End of discussion, Brookie.”

 

Brooke fell quiet as the loaded paint cans over to where they were repainting one of the old sets with fire colors for the destruction scene.

 

After rehearsal, Jeremy met up with Michael, eyes droopy and ready to go take a nap, though he showed Michael a text his father had sent during practice about how he had to leave for his work trip a day early.

 

“Can I stay with you for a day or two?”

“Course, man. I have to work on applications, so it probably won’t be really thrilling.”

“That’s cool, thanks.”

 

The two loaded into Michael’s car, Michael flipping Brooke off from across the parking lot, and drove home, Jeremy’s eyes closed and breathing heavily, Michael with his Spotify saved playlist moving through the car like crashing waves moving on a beach.

 

When arrived at the house, Michael called Jeremy’s name until he stirred, and they flocked into the house, dashing downstairs where Jeremy crashed on the bed and Michael, a desk chair.

 

They kept like that, quiet harmony, until Michael grew restless and threw his pencil on to the desk and pushed his chair out, making a grab for his guitar and laptop, pulling up sheet music for one of the other songs Christine and Jeremy had been singing earlier.

 

Michael strummed the first chord, but winced as it played sour, signaling him to tune it before starting again. When he figured he had everything tightened or loosened properly, he cleared his throat and started the music again, which sounded much better.

 

He moved his fingers across the guitar, humming until he knew where to join in to the singing, one of Jeremy’s lines.

 

“If you could see, the way that you look at me, I bet you’d be amazed at the sight.. You’d see a heart that’s fearless and true, from my point of view..”

 

A quiet sleepy voice sang out from the bed, cutting Michael off with “Oh,You shine.”

 

Michael looked over, repeating the same talking part chords as Jeremy slowly sat up, like his body was made of jello. His hair was a mess, but he looked better rested, and he was smiling. Michael cocked his head over, indicating to join him, and they slid down into the beanbags side by side, MIchael still strumming the guitar, Jeremy bringing the laptop down in front of them.

 

Jeremy nodded for Michael to continue singing, this time Sue’s part, and Michael obliged, moving past the talking and right into the next chords.

 

“I think you hide so much you feel inside, but I know deep down there’s a fire burning bright. From where you stand, it might not be clear, but you shine from here.”

 

Jeremy and Michael harmonized the next line (“No doubts, no more fears, I see you shine and the dark disappears.”), before Jeremy slipped his own part, voice raspy from sleep.

 

“Then I know everything is gonna be fine, because you shine. Oh, how you shine.. You shine.”

Michael moved slightly closer, his voice quiet as he sang his part.

“What a surprise! Gazing into your eyes, I swear I still get lost in the light. No photograph could possibly show the you I know..”

 

The room was filled with music and pouring hearts out through words that weren’t even theirs, though they didn’t seem to mind. Michael still had to keep his eyes focused on the laptop sheet music, though he could feel Jeremy staring at him.

 

“No doubts, no more fears,” the two sang together. “I see you shine and the dark disappears. I’ll be your mirror, and you can be mine. Look to me and you’ll see just how you shine.”

 

Michael finally looked at Jeremy, about to say something as he strummed the same chords over and over again for a pause, but the words died in his throat as he looked at his face, staring directly at him with an unreadable emotion crossing his face. 

 

“Um,” Michael pushed out in light of Jeremy’s silence. “So I was thinking, if you don’t get asked by a girl, do you want to come to Prom as my “date”? N- NOT as like a real date, but just so you can still come with the group and stuff?”

 

The chords eventually died off and the guitar was abandoned in Michael’s lap.

After a few seconds of suffocating quiet and Michael breathing heavily, Jeremy’s lips quirked up into a small smile, and he nodded. 

 

Michael released his breath and nodded back, the moment lost in the stuffy quiet, and he laid back, grabbing his phone from the floor and playing his Spotify playlist again, the song (Happy Pills- Weathers) starting to fill the room nicely. 

 

* * *

 

Jeremy was late.

 

Mr. Reyes hadn’t needed tech for this practice, it was just some acting only touch ups for dancing or body language or some shit. Michael still came to pick Jeremy up, two boxes of sushi and two slushies waiting. Jeremy had left Michael waiting for so long, the slushies had melted and Michael ate half his sushi.

 

So finally, Michael stormed in, hands in pockets, looking around. 

As he trailed down the empty halls, he heard nothing until he reached the back of the stage, where it was some stammering (who do we all think that belongs too) and a couple of loud scrapes and bangs of furniture coming from one of the changing rooms.

 

Michael fast walked over there and slammed open the door with a cool face to see Jeremy being cornered by the junior girl playing Carrie, who was coming onto him  _ hard _ , and was about halfway through unzipping his jeans. From the look of terror and disgust on Jeremy’s face, he pretty clearly didn’t want it, but most likely hadn’t voiced it yet.

 

Both looked over at Michael’s stony face with different expressions; the girl frustrated and annoyed, and Jeremy, incredibly relieved. 

 

“U- uh, well! He’s my ride, and since he came looking for me and everything-!” Jeremy stuttered out.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, but went along with a “Fine, whatever. But maybe next time we can get together.. More privately.” The girl purred with a grin. 

 

She passed by Michael with disdain, saying something about how she’d “Be fine with doing it at home, even if it takes the fun out of it,” and Jeremy collapsed into Michael’s arms.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Jeremy breathed out heavily as Michael felt his hot tears roll onto his shoulder. “Should’ve said no, should’ve pushed her away, should’ve left when she asked if we could talk privately but- but- but felt like. Like Chloe again. I couldn’t do shit.”

 

“It’s fine, Jere. You’re okay. Not your fault. If you’re okay with telling the others, we can make sure she doesn’t get you alone ever again.” Jeremy nodded as Michael helped pull him out to the parking lot, where he kept touching Michael in some way to comfort himself the entire time.

 

* * *

 

“A week and a half before the play and our Carrie gets dropped for sexual harassment! I am angry at her and she deserves it but also what are we gonna do!”

 

Christine stood next to Mr. Reyes on the stage, yelling and waving her arms in the air, close to a break down.

 

“Calm down, Ms. Canigula. Surely we have an understudy?” 

“Yeah! It’s you!”

“Okay, then nevermind the calm thing. Does anyone know if they can memorize all of her lines songs and dances by opening night?” Mr. Reyes said nervously as Christine stimmed furiously next to him.

 

“U-um,” Jeremy stuttered out, holding a hand up before pointing at Michael, sitting next to him. “Michael helped the group learn Carrie’s lines and songs and knows them pretty well.”

 

Everyone turned to look at Michael, whose face immediately burst red, but he nodded anyways to show it was the truth.

 

“Perfect! We just have to tweak a few lines, teach him the dances, and hopefully we can do this!” Mr. Reyes yelled, Christine starting to stim again except with a smile on her face this time.

“Think you can do that Michael?”

 

“Uh. Yeah. One question, will I have to dress up as a girl?”

That got a laugh out of everyone, including Mr. Reyes, who grinned and replied, “Those are what the lyrics changes are for. Carrie White to a trans Carson White who still must go by Carrie at home. It's the best we can do besides inviting Megan back.” 

 

A flustered Michael immediately got thrown into a rehearsal with everyone in dress besides him, but he got his lines all mostly right. He had to stay after everyone else was leaving to practice dancing, and Jeremy stayed in the wings. 

 

When Michael shouted at him to “Just go home,” Jeremy shrugged and shouted back, “You're my ride,” and continued watching, though he was sure Brooke had offered Jeremy a ride home.

 

* * *

 

Opening night went… surprisingly great. Megan through a fit as parents were coming in, but she was soon asked to leave the property, which she did grumpily.

 

During the Prom scene before the destruction, there's a part where Tommy is supposed to kias Carrie/Carson, which was done in rehearsal by a cheek kiss. But when Jeremy leaned in, he went for the lips, not the cheek. It all looked the same, even to the cast members, so only Michael and Jeremy knew.

Michael’s glowing smile he had to have on after that was real. So real.

 

After the performance ended, both boys charged with those who had come easily, a few parents claiming the Carson rewrite and the Carson and Tommy date was politics they didn't wish to see. The cast and crew left them as soon as they said such.

 

After the meet and greet ended, both boys headed in the changing room and switched back to regular clothes, grinning at each other when they both reappeared, Jeremy's face bright red.

 

The group brought out several boxes of pizza, and the two boys sat extremely close to one another as they are, sending each other fond looks, which the cast and crew fake gagged at and sent wolf whistles in their direction as a response.

 

The other performances were amazing. The whole show was amazing. Michael loved every second of it. And when Mr. Reyes pulled him over and said he was better than Megan had been, well, that was nice.

 

He liked his boyfriend a lot too, now. And real prom was great.

 

The two boys cried on graduation, if only for the fact that they weren't graduating together. They 

kissed a lot though, and they promised to visit one another while Michael was in college. Overall, it was a nice end of year and a nice get together.

 

It shined.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @transbrookelohst which is a mess at the time of posting
> 
> i also have a carrie askblog which is @ask-carrie-white blease send me asks


End file.
